


Together

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [25]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mask's POVHey its ya boi back at it again with another (hopefully less depressing) chapterAlso I promise this is the last one about this specific day hahIt as also short, I'm sorry, I've got a bit of a writer's block today. Anyway, have some fluff. And a cliffhanger.
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 9





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Mask's POV
> 
> Hey its ya boi back at it again with another (hopefully less depressing) chapter
> 
> Also I promise this is the last one about this specific day hah
> 
> It as also short, I'm sorry, I've got a bit of a writer's block today. Anyway, have some fluff. And a cliffhanger.

Doc is crying. Shy is crying. Peanut seems to be having some sort of internal struggle.

I kinda hate to say it, but we need to pull ourselves together. For the sake of our freedom, if nothing else.

I stand up. Doc looks up at me and winces. "I'll be careful," I promise. "Hey, guys? Shy? Shy. Okay... we're all upset right now, but we need to get some rest, get it together a little. Here... dang it, Shy, I'm not tryin' to be..."

Okay. Just talking isn't gonna cut it. I could use some of my telepathic influence... but it doesn't feel right, just like it didn't feel right when I considered using it on Doc when we met.

Talking helped him, but what really helped him was the thing he feared and craved in equal measure: the touch of a kind hand. And although I haven't the cleanest record, I'm not that bad of a guy.

I sit on the edge of Shy's bed. "Hey, buddy. C'mere."

He sits up, a little, wrapped in a worn, tan hotel sheet. I open my arms, and with Peanut's help, he makes it over. I squeeze him into a tight hug, rocking him a little when he cries in the way that always seems to comfort Doc.

Peanut appears beside me, but I've gotten used to his erratic movements so it doesn't startle me. Doc comes to sit on my other side. For a while, we sit there in silence, holding and rocking and stroking Shy's back.

For once, it hasn't occurred to me to sing. Doc's thought of it, though, and as he hums and then sings I think it's probably better that he's the one doing it.

Most of the songs he knows are old, medieval church hymns. So he sings to Shy about comfort and life after death and trust and freedom and other sappy things that somehow seem less stupid, here, now, in this crummy little apartment surrounded by friends.

I guess we fall asleep like that, because the next thing I know it's light out. Doc's cuddled up to my back, and Shy's lying on my other side, sleeping quietly. I can't tell whether Peanut's awake or asleep, if he even can sleep, but he's lying there, too.

I roll over onto my back, and that starts the rest of them waking up. Peanut pops upright beside the bed, then zooms to the window.

"We need to go quick."

I sit up, fast, almost knocking a sleepy Doc off the bed. "Are they here?"

"No. But we still need to go."

Well, that's three of us awake. Doc's trying to lean over and examine me, but I'm trying to shake Shy the rest of the way awake. "I'm fine, I'm fine. But Peanut's right, we gotta get going."

Even as we start to slip out the window, Doc grabs my hand and refuses to leave until he can look me over. So I wait impatiently while he gently taps the cracks for like ten minutes.

Finally, we're on the move again. This time, Shy walks on his own. He's still crying, but last night seems to have helped. So that's good.

We leave the city behind us. Our luck holds out for three days, until we hear helicopters pounding overhead, and see armed MTF leaning out, guns at the ready.


End file.
